Digital media content is plentiful and pervasive in today's online society. This content can be obtained from several data sources and presented for display on a user's electronic device. Different applications running on the electronic device can present the content in any number of different ways. For example, a web browser can present content based on the HTML coding of the webpage. As another example, various content aggregating applications such as Facebook™ and Twitter™ can present content according to predefined templates. Since the quantity of content that can be presented is virtually limitless, what is needed is an efficient approach for presenting content and providing users with intuitive navigational access to the content.